Tabla simbólica: Draco Malfoy
by Dai Vampire
Summary: 30 temas para 30 vicios. Tabla simbólica de Draco Malfoy. Serie de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots independientes. Pasen y lean! [2 CHAP UP!]
1. Suerte líquida

**Suerte líquida**

Draco salió enfadado del aula de Pociones. El estúpido de Potter había ganado el Felix Felicis, la suerte líquida... SU suerte líquida.

Potter jamás había sido bueno en Pociones y jamás lo sería, así que no se explicaba como podía haberle ganado a él, que era todo un as en Pociones.

-Favoritismo- Susurró Draco, caminando a toda velocidad por los fríos y húmedos pasillos de las mazmorras con Blaise Zabinni pisándole los talones.

-¿El pequeño Draco está molesto porque Potty le ha arrebatado su suerte?- Dijo burlón Blaise haciendo un mohín.

Draco se paró en seco y miró a Blaise con cara de mala leche.

-Sabes para que necesitaba esa poción, así que mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres que te arree.

-¿Estás acaso admitiendo que tu plan no va a tener éxito, y mucho menos sin esa poción?

-Blaise, cierra la maldita boca- Draco miró a todos lados visiblemente nervioso por el hecho de que alguien no deseado escuchara esa conversación-. Y no, lo que quiero decir es que con esa poción el plan saldría a la perfección.

Blaise puso cara de escepticismo.

-Venga ya Draco, tú sabes que el plan no va a funcionar...

-Va a funcionar, y te callas.

-¿Cómo? Tu plan tiene muchas lagunas Draco, además, no tienes la suerte líquida.

-Pues sin ella- Draco sonrió de lado-. Funcionará Blaise, solo espera y verás...


	2. Reencuentros en el café

**Reencuentros en el café**

Draco se aseguró de que la bufanda le cubría bien la nariz y la boca antes de adentrarse en el gélido viento de esa tarde de otoño.

Caminó un largo trecho, con el viento despeinándolo, hasta que llegó a la puerta del café donde habían acordado verse. Profirió un largo suspiró, abrió la puerta y se sumergió en la calidez de aquella sala.

Multitud de mesitas cuadradas invadían el lugar, en el fondo, en una gran chimenea, crepitaba un confortante fuego, y las flores frescas que había en varios floreros despredían un agradable aroma.

Hechó un rápido vistazo a la sala mientras se quitaba la bufanda y los guantes. Su inspección visual le confirmó que ella todavía no había llegado. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la barra a pedir una taza de chocolate caliente para tomar mientras esperaba. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, aún quedaban unos diez minutos para que ella llegase.

Ya con la taza en la mano, se dirigió a una de las pequeñas mesitas que estaban situadas a una distancia prudencial de la puerta y del gélido aire que por esta se colaba cada vez que la abrían.

Se quitó su gran gabardina negra, tomó asiento y posó su vista en uno de los ventanales.

"¿Habrá cambiado mucho? Hace ya diez años que no la veo, diez años que acabé Hogwarts y no he vuelto a tener noticia suya... Hasta hoy. Me pregunto si aún tendrá esa carita de niña buena salpicada de pequitas que tanto le gustaba a todo el mundo..."

Draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo su taza de chocolate, que ahora se estaba enfriando entre sus manos. El tintineo que producía la oequeña campanilla de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Miró hacia la entrada con el corazón empezando a latirle cada vez más rápido, pero no era ella, era un señor mayor con un niño pequeño que sonreía felizmente.

Dio un sorbo a su chocolate y vio como la pareja que estaba en la mesa continua a la suya se levantaba. Una larga melena castaña caía por la espalda de la chica, y sonrió para si mismo cuando inconscientemente la comparó con la melena de una antigua compañera de Hogwarts. Mientras daba otro trago a su bebida miró al chico, que llevaba un gorrito de lana que le cubría casi toda la frente. No lo conocía de nada.

La pareja se estaba alejando de la mesa con dirección a la barra cuando Draco se percató de que una gran bufanda de lana color marrón y rosa había quedado colgando del respaldo de la silla donde había estado sentada la chica.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la bufanda.

"Con los años me estoy volviendo más amable, que asco"- Pensó el rubio, lo que provocó que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

-Disculpe señorita- Llamó-, se olvida su...- La chica se dio vuelta y Draco, al igual que ella, quedó congelado-... bufanda.

Una marea de pensamientos y recuerdos asaltaron su mente en cuanto vio los grandes ojos color café de Hermione Granger enfrente suyo. Al final no había estado tan confundido al comparar la melena de la, en ese entonces, extraña con la de Hermione Granger.

Se quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos que hacía una década que no veía en persona, con la mano extendida hacia ella aún sujetando la bufanda. La chica tenía exactamente la misma expresión de asombro que él.

-¿Os conoceis?- Una voz interrumpió el trance de ambos. El acompañante de Hermione había vuelto de la barra y los miraba con expresión confusa.

Hermione reaccionó y lentamente cogió su bufanda sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de aquellos ya no tan fríos ojos grises.

-Gra... gracias- Dijo la chica para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta junto a su acompañante.

La pequeña campanilla volvió a sonar. Draco pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a su asiento. Por el ventanal que tenía en frente podía ver como la pareja se alejaba rapidamente mientras Hermione se colocaba la bufanda de lana alrededor del cuello.

No podía explicar porque se había quedado en esa especie de trance, ni tampoco lo que había sentido al verla después de tanto tiempo, ya que ni él mismo lo sabía. Desde luego que había sido toda una sorpesa y jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarla el mismo día y en el mismo lugar en el que había quedado con otra vieja alumna de Hogwarts.

Otra vez fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la campanilla de la puerta. Se giró y sonrió al ver que la chica se quitaba la bufanda verde musgo que traía y lo buscaba con la mirada. Draco se levantó y la chica, sonriendo, se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

Un gorrito de lana también verde musgo con una flor amarilla le cubría la cabeza, dejando escapar algún que otro mechón de su cabello color fuego. Aún conservaba esa carita de niña buena que años antes tenía, pero ahora contaba con más pequitas de las que en ese entonces tenía, sobre todo en su puntiaguda nariz.

Draco volvió a sonreir. Ese era un día de reencuentros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: Es otoño, hace frío, y son las seis de la tarde, o sea que si las cuentas no me fallan, diez años después de que Draco terminara Hogwarts sería 2007, y por lo tanto, el fic transcurriría en el día de hoy.

Amo el otoño, y sobre todo cuando trae de nuevo mi inspiración volando junto al viento. ¡Estoy felíz como un regalíz!

En fin, a lo que íbamos. Amo a Draco, amo la pareja que hace con Hermione y me gusta bastante la pareja que hace con Ginny, y como adoro este fic (En mi opinión uno de los mejores que he escrito) he pensado en continuarlo (Si es que 30 vicios me lo permite, porque este cap. es un One-Shot para esa comu), pero para eso necesito vuestras opiniones.

Decidme si os ha gustado y si quereis que lo continue. No es que vaya a hacer un fic con tropocientos capítulos, pero se me ocurren varios más para continuarlo... en fin, vosotros decidireis... ¡Lo dejo en vuestras manos!

Gracias por leerme, besos,

Daiana


End file.
